


Ricken's Birdbath

by Xx_SmutAnge_xX



Series: Ricken Gets His Dickens [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_SmutAnge_xX/pseuds/Xx_SmutAnge_xX
Summary: In which Ricken walks in on Robin taking a bath.





	Ricken's Birdbath

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if I wasn't going to Hell before, I definitely am now. ^^; 
> 
> The first of many Ricken-centric smutshots. Might edit later.

For as long as Ricken had been a member of the Shepherds, there was always one girl that stood out among the rest to him. He’d never forget the first time he laid eyes upon those snowy white twintails of hers, with an equally endearing smile to match. Her cloak was a little on the ominous side, and she could have a bit of a temper at times, but her eyes contained a sweetness like no other…

Ricken had never felt this way about anyone before. Robin was both older and taller than him, and a lesser man might have been deterred from pursuing her… but not him. She’d already helped him write several letters to his family, after all.

What harm could come from giving _her_ a letter this time?

He groaned and crumpled the paper into a ball before throwing it over his shoulder with a huff. It landed in a small can full of similarly discarded paper, all botched declarations of love. “Why isn’t this working? Robin’s just a girl, right? This shouldn’t be so hard…”

Ricken shook his head and grabbed another piece of paper, readying his pen. He’d overheard Virion having a conversation about how romantic writing in cursive was and, having borrowed a book from Miriel, sought to master the craft himself. He managed to make it legible for the most part, but the words themselves just weren’t coming to him. For how _could_ he put his adoration of her into words? Would Robin even appreciate them after all was said and done? Would she just write him off as some dumb little kid and give him another noogie?

"Gods..." He shuddered. “That's a fate worse that death!”

About half an hour had passed before Ricken finally gave up. He rubbed his temples and cursed under his breath. “Think, Ricken, think. What would Chrom do…?”

His eyes opened in realization. Chrom! He’d always looked up to the prince, and there was no one else that Robin had spent more time with among the Shepherds. Was… was it possible that she was attracted to him? Was it already too late?

His heart sank at the mere thought. Sure, Chrom was handsome and kind… and tall, but Robin had never mentioned them being in a relationship before! Maybe Ricken still had a chance with her after all. He’d just have to bulk up and learn how to wield a legendary sword first...

“Ugh.” Ricken lifted his arm and made a face at the smell. “That’s enough thinking for today. I need a bath pronto!”

Gathering a towel and a change of clothes, he left his tent. The golden glow of the setting sun nearly blinded him, but he managed to get his bearings and make his way for the bath tent. Since most of the others were still out on patrol, Ricken was all too certain that there’d be no one else using it at the moment. Upon entering the tent, however, he noticed an alarming amount of steam within. He thought he could spot someone’s silhouette, but the heat combined with the exhaustion of the day made him slow to respond.

“Wha…?!”

Ricken nearly dropped his belongings then and there. Standing across from him was none other than Robin herself, completely naked. He could hardly believe the sight; the water droplets trailing down her creamy skin, her modestly-sized breasts, the tantalizing curves of her hips… and her incredibly flustered expression.

“Er… Uh…” Ricken fumbled over his words lamely, ears set aflame. “... N-nice weather we’re having, huh?”

“Ricken.” Her eye twitched. She covered her breasts with one arm, her free hand going down to conceal her crotch area.

“I… I can explain!”

“RICKEN.”

“R-right! L-leaving now!”

He fled from the bath tent immediately, sprinting until he made his way back to his own tent. Closing the flaps behind him, Ricken threw his belongings aside and curled up into a ball on his bed. biting his fingernails.

_Did that really just happen?! Robin… n-naked?!_

His cheeks were still red as the scene played in his head over and over again. His heart raced, and soon the boy found blood pumping to his nether regions. So many emotions had overcome him at once. He felt stupid for not bothering to check if anyone was using the tent first, guilty for inadvertently violating Robin’s privacy, afraid of the ramifications of his actions, and above all else...

Horny.

“Oh, this is so messed up,” Ricken chided himself, cringing all the while. “She’s gonna kill me! Or tell everyone in camp that I’m a pervert… Ugh, I don’t know which is worse…”

The little mage tried to take his thoughts off of Robin’s body by writing something — _anything_  — but everything he wrote ended up trailing back to her. How beautiful her hair looked when it was down, how curvaceous she was beneath her usual clothing, how her expression struck a peculiar mix of fear and arousal into his soul...

Before long, night had already fallen. Ricken had nearly dozed off when someone cleared their throat outside his tent. “Eep!”

“Ricken? It’s Robin… Can we talk for a minute?”

He was hesitant to answer. For a brief moment, it was silent enough to hear a pin drop. Robin’s voice didn’t seem to carry any malice, but he knew all too well that the tactician had a bit of a feisty streak.

_Still… Mother always said it's bad manners not to respond…_

“S-sure!" Ricken squeaked. C-c-come on in!”

Robin entered the tent without a word, her hair still wet from the bath. She’d mercifully managed to get dressed, even if she was missing her cloak and was wearing a considerably form-fitting top...

“Ricken?” she asked, noticing that he failed to meet her eye. Indeed, it seemed as though he was avoiding looking at her altogether now. Robin placed a hand on her hip and sighed. “You know, it’s considered bad form to walk in on a lady during a bath.”

“I-I’m sorry!” Ricken blurted, his face starting to redden. His eyes darted all around the tent before finally focusing on the pile of discarded letters from earlier. “I… I just thought no one was using the bathhouse at the time…”

“Hmm…” Robin rose an eyebrow, pursing her lips. Following his gaze, she noticed a considerably full trash bin in the corner of his tent. “What’s this now?”

“Ah! N-nothing!”

"Nothing, huh..." To Ricken’s utter dismay, she walked over to the pile and picked out a crumpled wad at random.

“Ahh! That’s…!”

Robin unfolded the paper and did her best to read the words scribbled on it. With every word that left her mouth, she felt her heartbeat increase ever so slightly. “'My dearest Robin… you are the sunshine of my life. Just being with you gives me strength. There isn’t anyone else I’d rather be with.'”

Ricken cringed and hid his face in his hands. He knew he should have burned those when he had the chance! Walking in on her was bad enough, but now that she’d gotten wind of this… Now he just looked like a creepy stalker.

“Ricken,” Robin said at last, a hint of surprise in her voice. She turned to look at him with those beautiful brown eyes of hers. “... Is this true?”

“Th-that wasn’t for you!” he lied, looking away. “It’s for, uh… a d-different Robin! Yeah!”

“Ricken… Look at me.”

He reluctantly turned his head in her direction as she began to walk towards him. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say that she seemed to move with an extra bounce in her step. Ricken braced himself for the worst; a slap in the face, a laugh _to_ his face, or any other manner of unkindness. In his eyes, he'd more than earned the punishment.

Yet it never came.

“Ricken…”

Robin gently grabbed his chin and guided him so that he had no choice but to look at him. She rested her other hand on his shoulder and gazed into his eyes with a small smile.

_Is she… blushing?_

“I had no idea you felt this way about me…”

“Ah… uh… th-that’s…”

Ricken could practically hear his heart pounding in his ears. Robin was now _incredibly_ close to him, and he flushed as he was overcome with the soothing scent of peach shampoo. Her smile was friendly as always, but her eyes held a fire in them that was all too unfamiliar to him. His cheeks burned, and Ricken's gaze soon fell from her face to her chest, leaving him astounded at just how well she filled her top...

A soft giggle broke him out of his impure thoughts. "I should have guessed you might still be thinking about… that. You _are_ at that age, after all.”

“H-hey, don’t patronize me!” Ricken yelled. “I’m not that young!”

“I know.” Robin nodded. With a smirk, she added, “I just never considered you might have a thing for older women…”

“St-stop! You’re not even that much older than me!”

“Heehee… so adorable.” She leaned down to peck him on the cheek, all too aware of the effect she was having on him. She paused to take in his scent only to recoil, wrinkling her nose. “Urgh… I can see why you were so eager to take a bath. You really need it.”

“Gee, thanks,” Ricken muttered, his face still flaming.

“... Would you like me to assist you with that?”

“I can bathe myself, you know!” Ricken told her. It took a moment for him to understand the implications of her words, and a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead at the realization. “Oh. _Oh!_ W-woah now!”

“You don’t want to?” Robin asked, a hint of disappointment in her soft voice.

“I didn’t say that! It’s just… well, what brought this on? I thought that you might be more interested in Chrom, or Frederick, or — “

“What? Goodness, Ricken, no! They’re my friends!”

“I thought I was your friend!”

“You are,” she said, pausing to bite her lip, “... but you’re so much more than that. So, _so_ much more...”

Ricken’s eyes went wide as his mind raced. Had Robin really just...? “What… I… you… but… Huh?!”

“Why do you think I went easy on you in the bathing tent? If it were anyone else, I might’ve flung a soap dish or something… but not you.” Robin took a deep breath, her heart pounding in her chest, before going on. “I… I think I love you too, Ricken.”

“... Really?”

She giggled and kissed his nose. “Really really. I understand if you want to take things slow, but… I think I’ve loved you for a while now.”

“I… gosh,” Ricken said, leaning back on his cot. His reaction might've been subdued, but his heart was doing flips on the inside. She felt the same way! A smile found its way to his face as he looked up at her.

_Nothing left to lose, right?_

“Robin… I love you too.”

They embraced in an instant, Ricken standing to meet her halfway. As he stood, Robin quickly realized that he only came up to her chest. A lewd thought crossed her mind before Ricken cleared his throat, looking up at her with expectant yet innocent eyes. Before she could respond, he stood up on his toes and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“Oh… !”

Ricken pulled back hastily. “S-sorry… I don’t know what I was think— _mmph_!”

Sure enough, Robin kissed him back at full force. This was all too new for the boy, but he wrapped his arms around her neck and did his best to keep up with her passion. His kisses were… clumsy, and awkward, but Robin was more than willing to bear with him and show him the ropes (and her tongue, for that matter). Robin wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him closer. She eased up a little and allowed Ricken to take charge, letting him grow accustomed to kissing as a whole. She was particularly surprised when he ended up running his tongue across her bottom lip before gently biting it.

_Somebody's a quick learner..._

“Mm… Ricken,” she moaned into the kiss. Ricken took it as approval and began to grow more and more experimental, eventually prodding her mouth with his tongue and being granted entrance. Robin pushed back with her own tongue, no longer willing to be as passive. A few more minutes passed before she finally pulled away from him, the duo panting and gasping for air. “I… that… whew. Let’s get cleaned up before we go any farther, okay?”

Ricken could only nod in response.

* * *

When Robin had woken up in the morning, she assumed it would just be any other day. She’d run some errands for Chrom, practice strategy with Virion, perform the usual exercise drills with Frederick watching over her, and maybe get about five or so minutes in between to unwind.

Being seen naked, and by Ricken of all people, was not what she had in mind.

It wasn’t as though she disliked him; in fact, the opposite was true. Despite his youthful profile and smaller stature, Robin had grown quite fond of the mage. She enjoyed teasing Ricken while helping him write letters home, and at first she’d thought of him as the little brother she never had. As the days progressed, however, she found her thoughts growing more and more impure. Some of the other Shepherds might have mocked her for her feelings, but they hardly needed to know.

When Ricken first caught her in the bath, Robin’s initial reaction was one of surprise and fear. She’d hardly been expecting any visitors to begin with, and she would have been absolutely mortified if someone like Chrom or Vaike spotted her in such an exposed state. When she noticed Ricken staring back at her with those cute wide eyes of his, however, she felt oddly… exhilarated. 

And now here they were, standing in the bath tent.

At night.

Alone.

Heating up the water in the tub was an easy enough feat; a simple Fire tome resting underneath for a few moments was all it took. Robin began to disrobe with relative ease, pulling off her top first and exposing her black bra to the boy. She’d already bared all to Ricken, albeit accidentally, so there was no point in acting shy now.

Ricken watched in silence as she slid her pants down at an almost agonizing pace. Robin bent over as she did so, wiggling her shapely rear at him. She turned towards him with a cheeky grin. “Like what you see, lover boy?”

He nodded, suddenly very out of breath. Robin’s usual clothing veered on the baggy side, so it came as a surprise to him that she had a considerable bust. Ricken especially hadn’t expected her to have such a round, soft-looking rear. It helped that it was clad in lacy black panties just _begging_ to be torn off... 

"As you already know, when  _I_ take a bath," Robin said, "my clothes usually come  _off_." 

It was then that Ricken noticed that he'd barely removed anything since they entered the tent. Robin was already distracting enough on her own, but the fact that he'd never disrobed in front of others before certainly wasn't doing him any favors. Still, he thought, fair was fair, and so Ricken began to remove his mage robes. Setting his comically large hat aside, he peeled off his clothes one at a time until he was left standing in his smallclothes. 

Robin watched him silently, licking her lips. Ricken might have been on the smaller side in terms of height and stature, but Frederick's hellish exercise drills had certainly kept the boy in shape. He had just the faintest trace of abs, with toned arms and legs to match. He was nowhere near as built as Vaike or even Chrom, but his body held a certain charm to it all the same. The feature that garnered Robin's attention the most, however, was the ever-growing bulge in Ricken's underwear. 

"Uh... s-so" Ricken stammered, rubbing his arm as his face reddened against his will. "Is this good enough...?" 

"That depends," Robin said as she cupped her breasts, giving him a teasing look. "How much more of me do you want to see?" 

"I... that's...!"

He shifted in place, and she swore she could see movement in his smallclothes. Robin smiled to herself. 

 _Gotcha_.

"B-but you're still wearing your bra!" Ricken pointed out. Without a single word, Robin undid the clasps behind her back and let the bra join her other discarded clothing on the floor. "... Oh." 

Now that Ricken could see her breasts in greater detail, he could definitely appreciate them more. They weren't abnormally huge, but there was definitely more than a handful there. Her small pink nipples stood at attention, begging to be caressed and kissed. Robin stepped forward and sunk to her knees before him, her hands on either of his hips so that her fingers dipped underneath the waistband. "A-ah!" 

"May I?" she asked softly, batting her eyes up at him. 

"Y-yeah."

Robin tugged his underwear down in one swift motion. She recoiled as Ricken's cock sprang forward, nearly hitting her in the face. She'd spent many a night wondering what it might look like, and he matched her expectations to a T. The reddish pubic hair was no surprise, and Ricken wasn't particularly big... but a true tactician knew that _application_ is what matters most of all. 

_Time for your next lesson, Ricken..._

Without thinking, Robin leaned forward and gave the glans a soft kiss. A throaty gasp escaped his mouth, and she looked up at him with those big brown eyes of hers. "Hee hee... Does that feel good?" 

Ricken nodded frantically, letting out a small whimper as she grabbed his cock. "What about this?" 

"Gah... you're amazing..." 

"Ricken..." Robin blushed. Slowly, she started to move her hand back and forth, stroking his shaft. Ricken had to bite his lip from the sensation so as to not alert any potential Shepherds outside. He was amazed at the softness of her hand; he was no stranger to touching himself, but having an attractive older girl touch him was a different sensation altogether. 

Ricken's toes curled as Robin went to work. She continued to pump him at a gradual, almost  _agonizingly_ slow pace, leaning her head forward to lick the tip some more. It wasn't long before Robin parted her delicate lips and took it into her mouth. Ricken shut an eye and bit back a moan. 

_She's so warm... Ah!_

By now, Robin's hands rested on Ricken's hips, and she pulled him forward to take in more of him until the entirety of his length was in her mouth. Ricken placed both of his hands on her head as his breathing became shallow, and Robin pulled backward only to take him in once more. She could feel it all; his taste, his  _scent_... she hadn't considered it before, but his musk was just so  _intoxicating -_

"I... I'm gonna...!" 

Robin let out a surprised "Mmph!" as he finished inside of her mouth. Her senses were overloaded as she moved back, struggling to swallow his seed. She tilted her head back and gulped audibly, opening her mouth once it was all over. Ricken could hardly believe his eyes as he panted, still sweating.

"Robin... That was incredible..."

"... Get in the bath, Ricken," Robin said in a husky tone, her eyes half-lidded. "We still have a long night ahead of us..."

* * *

 

The bathwater was pleasantly warm as the duo sat in the tub across from each other. Robin had long since cast aside her panties, and the two were now kissing voraciously. Ricken had grown bold and moved a hand down to her chest, groping and fondling her breast as she moaned into the kiss. Whenever she opened her mouth, his tongue would be waiting for hers. 

_S-such a quick learner..._

Robin grabbed a soapy washcloth and moved it along Ricken's chest, lathering him up. It didn't take long for the cloth to move southwards, and Robin caressed his genitals underneath the surface of the water.  As she did so, Ricken dipped his head downward and took one of her nipples into his mouth. 

"A-ah!" 

"Sorry!" He withdrew immediately. "Did I hurt you?" 

Robin's face flushed as she recalled the sensation of his teeth on her sensitive little bud. "N-no... it felt  _good_..." 

She placed a hand on the back of his head, subtly pushing him back down. "P-please don't stop..." 

Robin moaned again as the boy did exactly what he was told. She couldn't believe that such an inexperienced lad could make her feel so  _good_   with such little training, but here Ricken was, sucking and nibbling on her nipple. His hand traveled to her other breast and began to knead the flesh before groping at the nipple, taking it between his index and middle finger. Robin kept one hand on his head, egging him on, as she allowed the other to snake down into her nether regions. She'd already been wet  _before_ getting in the tub, and she desperately needed the release. She slipped a finger inside of her, letting her thumb toy around with her clitoris. 

"Uff... Uhn..." 

Ricken, ever the gentleman, worked hard to please his love. His cock had grown rigid once more, but Robin's sweet moaning filled his ears and heart with an indescribable sensation, and he wanted more of it. 

Robin nearly reached her climax before abruptly stopping, pressing a hand to Ricken's chest. "Robin...?" 

"Ha... Here," she said, leaning back in the tub and spreading her legs. Even through the water, Ricken could make out the pink and needy folds of her vagina. "I... I want you, Ricken. Are you ready for this?"

"I... I am." 

Robin smiled and grabbed his cock, lining it up with her entrance. "Good boy..." 

He pushed forward at her insistence, emitting a sharp breath as her warmth surrounded his tip. Robin shut an eye and grit her teeth, but urged him to continue. Ricken did just that, and soon he buried himself in her to the hilt. Robin herself nearly swore; Ricken was far from the biggest out there, but she hadn't expected him to be so  _filling_. "Nngh... R-Ricken..." 

"Are you okay?" 

She bit her lip and nodded, still giving him that stunning half-lidded gaze he'd come to love so much. "More than okay... Your cock is  _amazing_..." 

Ricken blushed. He certainly hadn't expected the Shepherds' tactician to be so naughty, even in his wildest dreams. "Ah... heh... Thank you?" 

The couple let out a moan as Ricken involuntarily bucked his hips forward. Robin continued to egg him on with a buck of her own, and the two were flat out fucking before long, Ricken pumping in and out of her like his life depended on it. The water sloshed all around them from the force, and Robin knew she'd have to clean it up later, but she didn't care anymore. Her nails reached Ricken's back and clung to him as he continued to pound her vigorously. 

"Mm... A-ah! Ricken... Ooohh!" 

"K-keep your voice down," he urged between thrusts. "Someone might hear... Gah!" 

He couldn't help himself. Robin's mouth felt great enough as is, but this... This was  _divine_. The way her walls seemed to constrict him more and more the deeper he went inside of her... and the way her nails clawed at his back  _just right_...!

A familiar feeling welled up inside of him, and Ricken's eyes widened in panic. "Oh, gods, Robin... I... I'm about to...!" 

"Do it!" she yelled, wrapping her legs around his waist. Robin brought her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes with a wide smile. "P-please, Ricken! Cum inside me...!"

"I... Urk! Robin!" 

Her pleading was enough to send him over the edge, and Ricken erupted inside of her instantly. Robin moved forward to press her lips to his, tears streaming from her eyes as he filled her with his essence. She could feel every last drop, and yet she wanted more still... 

"R... Robin..." Ricken panted, pulling back from her. Between the steam from the bath and the heat their love-making generated, he nearly felt overheated. As he pulled out of her entirely, he noticed his seed spilling forth from her pussy and into the bathwater. "I, uh... Oops. I'm sorry..." 

"Don't be," Robin said, shaking her head with a laugh. "That... you were incredible, Ricken." 

She shot him a suspicious smirk. "Are you sure that was your first time?" 

"I think I would remember doing something like that, Robin," Ricken answered matter-of-factly. He looked away, his face still red from their encounter. "Especially if it was with someone like you..." 

Robin laughed again and hugged him from behind, taking pleasure in how her breasts rubbed against his back. Ricken merely sighed and sank into her loving grasp. "Well aren't you a sweetheart..." 

"H-hey! I'm not that little, you know?" 

"I know." She kissed the back of his neck, arms still wrapped around him. "But I'd still love you even if you were." 

"Robin... I love you too," he said, his good mood restored. Ricken turned towards her only to be met with a series of kisses to his nose and lips. "Ack! H-hey! Quit... haha... quit it!" 

They met in the middle with a final kiss, and they rested their foreheads against each other afterwards. "But, in all seriousness, Robin... I love you too, from the bottom of my heart. I... I think I'd like to marry you. Wh-when I get a bit older, that is...!" 

"I'd like that very much," Robin said, tracing a finger along his chest with a smile, "and I love you too, Ricken. Now and always." 

* * *

"Gee, Frederick," Lissa said as she poked at some breakfast meat of bear-like origin. At a nearby table, a young mage and tactician sat together chatting and smiling. "Ricken and Robin sure have been spending a lot more time together lately, haven't they?" 

Despite his smile, the knight's cheeks reddened ever so slightly at her words. "More than you know, milady. More than you know..."


End file.
